


Like Mamma, Like Son

by donovanpsn



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Here we go, Like mother like son, M/M, Mamma Mia AU, Mamma Mia! References, THE AU I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR, no beta i will sink with this ship, prom is a chicken and this all could have been avoided if he would just talk to aranea, sign me up, slow burn + musicals?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 21:16:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19281340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donovanpsn/pseuds/donovanpsn
Summary: The apple never falls far from the tree, as they say, and as it turns out, Prompto has more in common with his mother than he originally thought. Good things come in threes, apparently.





	Like Mamma, Like Son

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a complete slut for musicals, and so are some of my discord peeps, so... this was born. It's probably gonna be horrible, but I'll love it anyways:')

     “ _Verstael has treated me so sweetly these last few months, but I know in my heart that I can’t stay here any longer. This country is like poison – I can feel it infecting me from the inside out. I know that I’ll never be truly happy here, even with how happy I am with Vers, and I know that he loves this forsaken country too much for me to ever ask him to leave it all behind, regardless of how much he says he loves me. Or loved, probably. He wasn’t very happy when I told him I was leaving, last night. He begged me to reconsider, first, and then tried to convince me I was making a mistake by leaving it all behind. He pressed for a long-distance relationship, but I knew that we would never be able to survive that – not with his intense dedication to his job and the thousands of miles I’ll be putting between us. I don’t know that he’ll ever forgive me for moving to Lucis, either. Not with the history it has with Niflheim._

 _Regardless, our last night together was magical. Once he realized I would not be changing my mind, he insisted that I at least allow him the pleasure of ending our relationship with something good – something that we could both remember it by. Knowing him, he’ll be throwing himself face-first into his work for the next few months, and I couldn’t bear the idea of leaving him to that fate without some consolation, at the very least. He took me out to our favorite restaurant – a nice little place that we frequented throughout the course of our months-long romance – and we laid up on the hills near my house to watch the stars for hours. We danced, we sang, we ate, and…_ ”

 

Prompto cut himself off with a scandalized gasp, nearly slamming the little leather-bound book shut in shock.

“Dot-dot-dot?” Cindy pushed, nearly falling over herself in her eagerness to hear more.

“Hello? Dot-dot-dot! That’s what they… _did_ , in the olden days!” He laughed, hiding his face in the pages of his mother’s old diary.

“Oh my Gods!” Luna laughed, covering her own smile behind her hands. She and Cindy rushed to crowd around him, huddling over his shoulders, desperate to catch a glance at the page Prompto had been reading to them.

Prompto shot up with a laugh, spinning to face them. The whole of the entry was pretty depressing, seeing as his mother was going through a break-up when she wrote it, but he became far too caught up in what came next to think about it for long.

 

     “ _Gods, he still thrills me. That may be what I miss the most about him, if I’m being frank. I swear, he nearly killed me! The man is an Astrals-blessed love machine!”_

 

Luna laughed, and it echoed around the room like little silver bells – dainty and delightful, just like her. “Aranea, you sly girl!” She giggled, standing to follow Prompto on his path around the living room table.

 

     “ _The way he kissed me took my breath away. He made me wanna sing when he…”_

 

“No!” Cindy cried, shooting up to hang off of Luna as they paraded around like a group of complete morons. They were laughing like lunatics, falling all over each other as they tried to read from over Prompto’s bouncing shoulders.

 

     _“He looks like he walked right out of my tv screen. He’s like a great behemoth, and he lit a fire in me that roared all night long. Part of me thinks he was trying extra hard, just to make me want to stay.”_ Prompto read, blushing furiously. He fell down to the couch with a loud sigh, shutting the diary and pressing his hands against his burning cheeks to stave off his blush.

The girls fell with him, landing on either side, and stretched out so the three of them took up the entirety of the couch.

“Well I’ll be damned, Prom, I didn’t think your mom had it in her.” Cindy said, still struggling to catch up.

“Hold on!” Luna gasped, leafing through the next couple of pages before looking up at her friends with wide eyes.

 

     “ _February 18. Ardyn has been so kind to me these past few nights. He opened his home to me, offered me warm meals and a warm bed in his spare room to rest in while I wait for my new ride to Insomnia. Honestly, I probably should’ve had a backup plan in place before I left Niflheim, but I didn’t think my driver would suddenly ditch me a few hours out of the city. Family emergency my ass! The least he could’ve done was refund my payment, honestly. Since I blew most of my money on that asshole, I’ve been stuck here in Tenebrae with hardly any money to my name. Ardyn is practically an angel in disguise!”_

 

“Ardyn! Another man?” Prompto gasped, sitting up straight once more to listen as Luna read.

 

     “ _He’s been so patient and kind with me. I’m almost mournful that I already found a way in with an old friend who’s staying in town for some kind of business trip or something. I know that I’ll miss Ardyn with all my heart. I truly believe that we could have had something. Unfortunately, my plans - the ones that didn’t completely fall apart five minutes after I left home - don’t see me staying in Tenebrae for any longer than I already have. I doubt my new boss in Lucis will be very happy if I suddenly decide I won’t be showing up anytime soon. Still, I had to have at least one night with Ardyn before leaving. Over dinner, I may have let my hands linger a little longer than necessary or strictly friendly, and…”_

 

“Dot-dot-dot!” Cindy cried, her eyes almost comically wide.

“Give me that!” Prompto said, snatching the diary back from Luna and flipping through its pages almost ravenously. “Oh my Gods, my mom totally slept with him!” He said, slamming the book down on the coffee table in front of them.

“Wait.” Luna said leaning forward and flipping forward a couple pages. Her face heated almost immediately upon reading whatever was there, and she fell back into the couch with a squeak. “Well, we already knew that Cor was the “old friend” who found your mom in the middle of nowhere and brought her into the city. It’s how they reconnected and how she got her citizenship. And the book is… very detailed about their first few encounters. There are a _lot_ of dots there.” She said, and suddenly, it was like her world had been flipped on its head. Her best friend’s mom is a total party girl!

“Prom, do you know what this means?” Cindy asked, her eyes somehow widening even further.

“You mean other than the fact that Prom isn’t so different from his mom, after all?” Luna teased, subtly alluding to Prom’s current problem with his _own_ three men. She got a couch cushion to the face as punishment.

Cindy snapped her fingers, demanding that their attention be refocused on her. “I _mean_ , your mom already told you that Cor might not be your dad, and I know that that never bothered you in the past, but… February _is_ nine whole months before October, and Aranea was with all three men a few days before your birth date, so –”

“Any _one_ of these men could be my dad!” Prompto said, his own face lax with shock. Gods, he was okay with knowing that his mom went from one relationship to the next – with Cor – but this? Adding in another man through him for a loop. He always had the burning desire to connect with his other possible father in the ways he connected with Cor over the years. Cor had been a big part of Prompto’s life, even though he and mom had broken up long before Prompto was born. He knew that Cor being his father was a possibility, and had spent as much time as possible with the man while growing up, but now there are two other men out who could be his biological father, and the backburning desire to meet them grew tenfold.

“You guys, I _have_ to meet them!” He said, suddenly filled to the brim with determination. He always wanted to know more, and now he finally will. He never had the courage to ask his mom about the mystery ex (and now, with the sudden inclusion of this Ardyn person) – not when she had worked so hard to be a good single mother for him. He chickened out every time he got close to asking. But now he has _names_! Something he can actually work with! It may be cowardly to do it without telling his mom first, but he _has_ to meet them.

 

He absolutely cannot let this opportunity pass him by.

**Author's Note:**

> I should be working on the second chapter for my BB AU, but... Look, I have work in the morning and it's 3AM and I've been listening to Mamma Mia all day and I could not sleep until this was written.


End file.
